


the one with all the kissing

by poketa



Series: friends AU [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketa/pseuds/poketa
Summary: if friends taught her anything - is that a secret relationship, never remains a secret.(friends. 5x02)
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Series: friends AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647160
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	the one with all the kissing

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tweet but truly it was luke inspiration to make me write this little thing. hope you enjoy it.

* * *

“Should we tell them?” Rachel inquires as she watches Quinn put her pants back on again. And as much as she enjoys the idea of sneaking around and hiding this from her friends, it's getting unbearable to watch Quinn go every night back to her room or just not hold her hand when they watch movies “I'm not sure we can keep this secret any longer, Santana already asking too many questions” she continues with a little frown.

Quinn sighs, then turns around just in her bra and pants, Rachel, of course, can't help but lower her eyes to those abs “My eyes are up here” the blonde teases with a grin, throwing a pillow to Rachel but she catches it before it hits her face.

“Sorry” Rachel amends but the grin on her face says otherwise “But seriously” she continues “Shouldn't we tell our two closest friends, who are dating each other, who are living with us - that we are sleeping together?” 

Quinn seems to consider the idea for all of two seconds before she frowns “But we are doing more than just sleeping together” and her expression changes as Rachel grins knowingly “And that was a trap” Quinn sighs as she sits at the bed again and passes a hand through her short hair “You have a good point thought” Quinn continues.

“So…?” Rachel inquires again, poking the jean clad tight with her toe “what do you think?”

Quinn hums and turns to Rachel “Alright, Friday night - dinner for four, I'll cook” her gaze doesn't waver and it makes Rachel that much happy that Quinn is sure about them, her smile just seals the deal “Friday - we will tell our friends about us” the blonde confirms.

And Rachel can only stand to hug her and kiss her face as Quinn giggles but separes to go back to her own room with a hopeful smile on her face.

After all, she has work in the morning and if they want to keep the secret til friday, they should wake up in different beds as Santana just loves to barge into their rooms to steal stuff whenever she feels like it.

Friday, that's the date - they will tell them on Friday.

* * *

The next morning everything is going just like every day, Rachel is having breakfast with her and Quinn hums with happiness as she drinks her last sip of coffee. 

After their talk last night, everything just feels like it is falling right where it should.

“Okay, gotta go to work” Quinn stands up from her place at the table and Rachel looks back at her with that little smile that all she can do is move to kiss her goodbye “Bye, Rachel” she whispers before touching their lips.

And that's when she realizes her mistake and the moment freezes them both.

Santana is reading a book on the table and Brittany is on the couch braiding her hair and Quinn does the only thing that her mind conjures to clean her act up as both girls gaze back at them with equally shocked faces.

“Santana, thank you for paying rent on time this month” the blonde says as she moves away from Rachel and walks up to her best friend, lowers her hands to her cheeks, quickly kissing her, trying to make it last for three seconds before moving away “Britt” Quinn says with the same enthusiasm as she moves to the silent blonde on the couch and kisses her just as soundly.

She moves away from her other friend and instantly walks to the front door “Always a pleasure” Quinn says as she makes her exit from the apartment, not daring to look back at Rachel. 

The silence stretches for all of two seconds after Quinn closes the door before Santana speaks.

“ _What the fuck_ ” 

But then Brittany sighs happily as she takes out her phone “Finally I can mark Q off my list” she says as Rachel and Santana turn to her with confused faces. 

“That was….” Rachel trails off, trying to play her part too. That sure was a save but it's obvious that Quinn didn't think this through “Yeah” she voices with a confused voice.

The moment passes as Santana chortles and goes back to her book “Q-tip must be losing it again”

“If she wanted our lady-kisses she just needed to ask” Brittany comments from the couch as she goes back to braiding her hair and Rachel exhales happily as their friends seem to swallow the kiss just as strange behaviour from Quinn.

They sure will have to talk about her method to hide their relationship.

* * *

Quinn frowns as she enters her room and notices Rachel reading her lines on the bed.

“You know, as much as I understand your method to hide our liaisons- was it really necessary for you to kiss both of our friends?” Rachel asks instantly, a tint of jealously on her voice and Quinn blushes as she steps inside.

“I panicked alright?” Quinn replies as she falls onto the bed with her face first “Ugh” she laments, turning around and Rachel pats her arm amicably “You think they caught us?”

“Well...Santana thinks you're losing it again” Rachel comments with a chuckle as she goes back to the script “Brittany thinks you just wanted our kisses” she says with a roll of her eyes.

“No, thanks” Quinn replies with a snort as she moves up to cuddle Rachel “I just want your kisses” she adds as she takes her cheeks on her hands and moves to kiss her deeply.

Instantly, Rachel drops the script to her side as she returns the kiss with enthusiasm.

“ _Mmmm” the_ broadway actress hums, caressing the cheek of her girlfriend “You sure?” she asks and as much as it is playful, she genuinely wants the confirmation. 

Quinn smiles “Hundred percent sure, baby” and moves back to give her another kiss and as they lose themselves in their kisses, they fall to notice the door opening.

“Hey, Q - _dios mio, I knew it!_ ”

Both quickly move apart as Santana stands there with the knob of the door on her hand and a smirk on her face. 

“ _Fuck” Quinn_ laments, dropping her face to the pillow.

“I hope you aren't going to kiss me again like this morning” Santana teases as she crosses her arm in front of herself and Quinn groans “Already got you with the hands on the berries” she comments and that makes her groan just louder.

“Guess, we don't need to do dinner on Friday?” Rachel tries to cheer her up as Santana watches them with an amused face.

And all Quinn can do is shake her head because she knows that as much she wants to cancel that _now_ useless dinner, Brittany will want to know everything once Santana tells her about them and she just _can't_ cancel dinner on Friday.

“Lets just invite everyone over for Friday and get this over with” Quinn exhales as she stands up from the bed and moves to her closet, taking out a towel "Sam, Blaine, Kurt, hell _everyone_ " she says as marches toward the bathroom, feeling her cheek aflame.

“Want me to join?” Rachel calls from her room.

“Want me to join too?” Santana teases with a cackle that just makes Quinn close the door of the bathroom more loudly as she drops her head to the door.

She _truly_ hates her friends.

"But San, I thought she was only dating Rachel" Brittany speaks up from somewhere outside the bathroom and Quinn groans loudly as she hits her head on the door again.

They truly _suck_ at hiding.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> friends but make it glee would be sooo gay and good. ugh. anyway. hope you liked it.


End file.
